Methodologies are currently available for delivering information and/or services to mobile devices based on location information. Typically, such devices are configured with a location system such as a global positioning systems (GPS) that acts as a source for location information. A typical example of a location-based service is the use of location information to present customized advertising to a user based on the user's location. Based on the user's location being proximate to a location (e.g., a store), the user's mobile device displays advertising information for the location.